rewards
by jehc
Summary: Seven makes a wish and the crew enjoys it's results.  This story was previously posted elsewhere.


**Rewards and Resolutions**

Seven of Nine, former Borg drone, stood out side Captain Janeway's ready room waiting to be admitted. Under the leadership of Captain Kathryn Janeway the starship Voyager was trying to get home from a distance of 70,000 light years. As they worked toward their goal the crew made both friends and enemies in the part of space they called the Delta quadrant. Sometimes when the fates were smiling the crew would find a nice quiet sector of space with an M class planet to provide a little R&R. Voyager was orbiting such a planet now and planning to stay for two weeks. This would give the crew a wonderful opportunity to celebrate the Christmas holidays without fear of attack. "Come," Seven heard the throaty voice of her captain acknowledging her request for entrance.

"You wished to see me, Captain." Seven stated as she glanced at the auburn haired leader. Thinking with wonder for the hundredth time that someone so small could have a presence so big. Seven's heart beat a little more quickly as she studied the woman in front of her, knowing that she or any of the 151 crew member would face death on her command.

"Yes Seven, come in." Said Janeway as she tried not to ogle the lovely woman standing in front of her. Like most of her crew Janeway was not immune to the blond woman's natural beauty. "I noticed that your shore leave rotation starts tomorrow. I know you typically prefer to stay on board but I am hopping that you will not this time. It is a lovely planet."

"I have made plans to leave the ship for 48 hours of off duty time." Seven responded.

Janeway was taken aback. She had been so sure she would have to order Seven to take leave that she was lost at how to react to the woman's existing plans. "I am pleased you will be joining us Seven. I have the next few days planet side myself."

"Actually Captain, I plan to spend the time on a personal endeavor. I do not believe that you will be seeing me during my off time."

"Seven, I do not want you to spend 48 hours alone. What if something happened to you, how would we know if you were hurt? Socializing is a large part of…"

"Captain," Seven interrupted Janeway before she could go any farther. "I will not be alone."

Using all of her command training Janeway kept her face from showing her shock. "Oh I see. Well it sounds like you have everything you need then."

"We are meeting in a few minutes to begin our excursion."

"Yes of course," Janeway's voice sounded hollow to her own ears. "Dismissed. And Seven, have a good time." Seven smiled and nodded to the Captain as she left the room. _Well that does it then _Kathryn Janeway thought to herself _she couldn't wait a lousy fifty years until we got home before going off and finding someone else. _"Computer seal the door to be opened only on my command and status the Captain as unavailable for anything less than red alert." Had anyone been able to see through the door they would have seen a woman driving out demons. One handed pushups, jumping jacks, and crunches all done to a rhythmic mantra of "I will not cry, I will not cry, I am stronger then this, I will not cry."

Seven was standing next to a small cottage on a remote part of the planet. Her company was a tall man with thinning hair. He looked about fifty but his true age was any body's guess. Along with their friends and enemies the Voyager crew had also become acquainted with Q. This Omni-potent alien species could be classified as both friend and enemy depending on the day. Several days previous Q had approached Seven in her cargo bay.

"Hello Ms Borg how are you today?" Seven immediately recognized the voice and chose not to respond at all. "Mm Social as ever I see. But I don't need you to talk just to listen. I have a proposition for you." At this Seven did look up wearily. Q was known for outrageous suggestions that tended to be self-serving. "I am willing to grant you one wish, almost anything you want in return for a small favor."

Seven stood with her hands loosely clasped behind her back, "Continue."

Now sure of his audience Q looked very serious as he spoke. "As you know the Q have enormous power, and believe it or not we do not take that power lightly. As a way to be reminded of the responsibility that comes with privilege each member of the continuum must under go a ritual every five million years."

Seven looked at Q with amusement "In your case I believe more frequent reminders might have been advantageous."

"Very funny, yes I can see you would be just the person to entertain me for two days." Seven began to speak but Q put his hand up. "I need a helper, a sort of body guard. According to continuum law I must be mortal for 48 hours. If you will attend to me and see no harm comes to me when I return to normal I will grant you one wish, your hearts desire."

"And if I am unable to adequately protect you?"

Q laughed a bitter laugh. "Then I die, and you don't get your wish."

Seven nodded in understanding, "You said almost anything. That implies there are limits to my wish."

Q smiled slowly knowing she was hooked, "Sadly yes. There are three things I will not do. I will not send Voyager home, I will not kill anyone and I will not bring anyone back to life. Beyond those, your wish is my command."

Seven looked agitated, "You knew I would wish Voyager's journey safely over, why do you deny me this?"

Q looked the most serious anyone had ever seen him as he replied. "Seven, from day one of this journey being home was the wish of almost every person on this ship. If I had granted it in the first year what would have happened to you?"

Seven replied quickly, "I would still be Borg and species 8472 would have over run the Delta quadrant and be heading for the Alpha Quadrant."

"Correct, and the Maquis?"

Again Seven did not have to think long. "They would all be dead or imprisoned."

"So you see that this, like all journeys, has a purpose and a time. I will not interfere directly."

Seven nodded sagely and agreed to his request. Much to her surprise the task was agreeable. The two spent a pleasant time talking as Seven helped Q deal with things like finding food and warding off predators. Since the vegetation on the planet was abundant and animal life shy it was not a hard job. She had regenerated the day previous and was able to watch over Q while he slept not needing to sleep herself. Soon the time was over and Q had suffered nothing more serious than a mosquito bite.

Captain Janeway had not enjoyed her rest. Her time was spent wondering who was the lucky one spending time with Seven. She tortured herself with visions of what they were doing and wondered how it could have been different for her. _Where is the line when you are 50,000 light years from home? Does Starfleet really expect me to be alone for the rest of my life? And most important of all, what would Mother think of me dating a Borg? It is a moot point now. I just didn't know I would have to face it so soon. _Kathryn stood up from her breakfast and proceeded to the bridge. Even in orbit reports need to be read and the Captain must be seen.

Seven looked at Q gravely as they appeared in her cargo bay. Due to her need to regenerate no one had thought to give the woman her own quarters and she was at home in the cavernous space that held her alcove. "You will grant my wish now."

Q smiled, "You do get right to the point my dear I am all ears."

"The Earth holiday of Christmas is very important to many of the crew. Most of the cultures in the alpha quadrant have a holiday around this time of year that centers on family. I would like the crew to be with their families for Christmas."

Q spoke slowly as if talking to a toddler. "I told you I would not send Voyager home, that is not an option."

"Then bring members of their family here. Just for a few days reunite the crew with their loved ones. This will sustain them for the rest of the trip."

Amazement was evident on Q's face "This is your wish? I offer you anything in the world and you ask for other people to be together? What about you Seven, don't you want something for yourself? He looked at her knowingly. "I know what you want Seven, you can have her. All you have to do is ask and I will wipe away all her fear, all her need for protocol. She will be yours."

Seven paced the floor angrily, "Do not tempt me. I will not manipulate her. She is who she is."

"What about these?" Q pointed to one of Seven's many implants, metal scars left from her time with the Borg. "I can make them go away, make you fully human."

Once again Seven's reply was one of anger. "I am Seven of Nine, I was Borg, and removing my implants will not change that. I have all that I need and all who I love with me. I would like to give the same to those around me. My wish Q is for the crew to be with their families. Will you grant it or not?"

As Q disappeared in a flash of light the sound of his laughter was drowned out by the sudden noise of a large crowed. In an instant there were people crammed in every corner of the cargo bay. Their voices grew louder as some reacted in panic and others in anger at their sudden arrival someplace they didn't intend to be. Seven for her part was shocked. This was not exactly how she envisioned this moment.

Suddenly a man called for quiet. The authority in his voice was unmistakable and the crowd responded. Seven moved toward him grateful to have one person to focus her attention on, but not really sure what to say. "Admiral Paris," Seven had immediately recognized her friend Tom's father. "You need not be afraid, you are safe on Voyager."

The admiral sputtered trying to assimilate the information. "What…how…"

Seven interrupted him with one word, "Q."

Owen Paris put his hand to his head and closed his eyes, "Q, of course Q."

On the bridge Harry Kim at tactical was suddenly shocked out of a rather nice daydream. "Captain to the bridge, intruder alert."

Janeway exited her ready room, "Report,"

"Captain over 200 life forms have appeared in cargo bay two. They are humanoid ma'am."

Kathryn slapped her combadge, "Janeway to Seven of Nine." Seven heard her call over the din in the cargo bay.

"Seven here Captain." Kathryn was relived by the calm sound in Seven's voice

"Report, sensors are reading quite a crowed down there. What is your status?" Seven suddenly felt nervous wondering as she looked at the sea of people if her wish was such a great idea after all.

"I am at a loss to explain the exact nature of the situation Captain, the ship is not in any danger but I request you report to the cargo bay immediately." Janeway was half way across the bridge before Seven finished her sentence.

"Seven who is there with you?" She was feeling quite agitated as she briskly walked down the corridor.

Looking around frantically for something to say that would explain the situation Seven's gaze fell on a beautiful woman in her sixties with bright blue eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Suddenly Seven felt more relaxed having faith in the rightness of her gift. "Your mother Captain, among others."

"My...? I am on my way Seven." _Oh lord she must be having another Borg meltdown. She thinks my mother is in the cargo bay. _Janeway stepped up her pace and was almost running by the time she reached the cargo bay doors. The doors opened at her approach and several people fell into the hallway. Janeway peered in at the crowed and saw Seven and Admiral Paris, Janeway's friend and mentor coming toward her. She set her hand on the wall to steady herself as she watched their approach.

"Captain, it is good, but shocking to see you." Kathryn pulled out her tricorder and began to scan the older man.

She gave him a half smile as she said "Forgive me, sir, but this is a bit of a shock and…" she let the sentence die as she continued her scan.

"Of course, Captain. I would expect you need to confirm what you are seeing." The admiral tolerantly waited for her scan to be complete.

"Captain," Seven said in a rather abashed tone, "they are real."

"And you know this how?" Janeway replied abruptly.

"It was Q."

Janeway looked up, "Seven why would Q cram 200 people in my cargo bay?"

Taking a deep breath Seven kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor as she replied, "I asked him to bring them for a short time. He will send them home after the holiday."

Janeway put her hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched. As she started to speak Admiral Paris interrupted her. "Captain, before we go any further we have some very nervous people here. I think we need to make them comfortable and then worry about the hows and whys of it all." Then he looked at Seven, "But we will be talking about them soon."

Janeway looked around the room with her hand up in the air. People stopped talking and began to wait to hear what she would say. As she studied the room she began to recognize faces from photos she had seen. The Kims were here and TePal. Over in the corner she could see Greskrendreck Wildman and across from him Dr. Zimmerman. As she made eye contact with many individuals her excitement began to build. Then she saw her own guest Gretchen Janeway. It took ever ounce of command training not to run across the room and throw herself into her arms. But Gretchen had not been the wife of an admiral without learning a few command skills of her own. She nodded lovingly to her daughter and moved out of site knowing her turn would come. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems that you have been brought to Voyager for a visit with your loved ones. If you would be patient for just a little longer we will do what we can to make you comfortable." The captain tapped her com badge, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes, Captain?"

"It seems we have some guests. I want you to come down here and help me get them settled." She noticed the Kims across the room. "And Chakotay bring Harry with you."

Thus began the great reunion. Tears and laughter were the tone of the next several hours. Crewmembers were called in one by one to pick up their friends and relatives. Each crewmember had a guest, Seven of Nine being the only exception. Once Chakotay had everything running smoothly the captain once again met with Admiral Paris and Seven.

"Okay young lady," Said the admiral. "Tell us how this came to be."

Seven swallowed and looked at her feet, hands behind her back. "I was in the position to do a favor for a member of the continuum. In return I was granted one wish. Anything I wanted, except sending Voyager back to the Alpha quadrant."

Janeway was shocked. "My God, you could have anything you wanted, and you wished for me to have a weekend with my mother? "

Owen Paris chuckled. "Well you do inspire a unique brand of loyalty Captain." Looking at Seven he said "I know leaving here when it happens will be one of the hardest things many of us have ever done. But being here is one of the greatest gifts any of us have ever received. Thank you Seven."

"You are welcome."

"Now lets get the rest of these people settled so I can see my son."

Janeway turned to the dwindling crowed and noticed that her mother seemed to be flagging as she chatted with the other waiting family members. Motioning to Seven she moved to Gretchen's side after giving her a quick hug she said, "Mother I will need to stay here until everyone is comfortable. This is my friend and Astrometrics officer, Seven. She will take you to my quarters and keep you company. I will be there as soon as I can."

As the two women left the cargo bay Admiral Paris walked up to Janeway and said with concern. "Did you just send your mother off with a Borg drone?"

"Former drone sir, yes. But I am sure Seven will be fine, mother would never hurt anyone." Janeway's fond smile at the mention of Seven was not missed by the Admiral he gazed at her thoughtfully and smiled slowly.

An hour later Janeway was misty eyed as she watched the reunion of father and son. The Paris men hugged unabashedly as pride and forgiveness washed over them. Kathryn could almost see the bond of love and respect that was being forged anew. And as she walked to her quarters she marveled at the enormity of Seven's gift. Upon entering the Captain's quarters the captain in Janeway disappeared. She threw herself in her mother's arms and held on tight. Lost in the joy of their togetherness neither woman noticed Seven quietly get up and leave. The two Janeway's stood there silently hugging for five minutes. As they broke apart Kathryn took hold of her mother's hand as if to make sure she wasn't whisked away and led her to the couch. For the next several hours the women filled each other in on the last seven years. Gretchen learned of the Vadiian, Vadwar and Kazon. Kathryn listened hungrily to news of her sister Phoebe and friends on earth.

Chakotay did a wonderful job of scheduling the crew. Keeping skeleton crews in all vital departments and the ship on auto pilot in orbit allowed for most of the crew to be off duty. Those that had to be on duty had short shifts and were allowed to be accompanied by their guests. Evan Nelix had a guest. This did not however stop him from arranging a great planet side party for Christmas day. The entire crew was there for at least part if not all of the event. The Doctor made sure to get a holo-vid of each family unit as a gift and a reminder.

Seven tried to remain in the background but Tom Paris made sure word got out about her generous wish. As a result, each member of the crew sought her out with their thanks. She had tried to remain on duty through the weekend so that the crew could spend more time with their loved ones but Janeway would not hear of it. She included Seven in most of the activities that she did with her mother. Gretchen sensing an unspoken bond encouraged her presence.

"Captain, a word please." Owen Paris put his hand on Kathryn's elbow and led her away from the crowd. "We don't know when we will be sent back so I was hopping to take a few minutes of your time now, while I have the opportunity."

"That is fine, sir." The captain unconsciously straitened her spine sensing this would be a business conversation. "Would you like for us to be transported to my ready room?"

"No Kathryn, I just want to let you know a few things. I am proud of you. I don't know of anyone else who could do what you are doing now. I know that you are making some decisions that are hard and not always by the book. But I also know you are keeping your principles and the spirit of the directives in mind. I believe you will get them home. I hope that when you do you will be more than just a Captain."

"Sir?" Janeway looked at him quizzically.

He put his hand on her shoulder like he did when she was a cadet. "You are far from home Katie, it may take you a life time to get back. I am ordering you to make sure that during that time you also have a life. There is no protocol for your situation. Don't be afraid to make some of your own." He looked pointedly over to Seven of Nine. "Remember a happy captain contributes to a happy crew." Before she could respond he walked back to the party to join his son.

As the party was winding down no one seemed to notice the tall balding man approaching Seven. "Well Ms Borg how was your wish."

"It was sufficient Q. How much longer will they stay?"

"I will be returning them safely home when the sun sets." Q was gone with the snap of his fingers.

Seven looked off in the horizon estimating the time left for the crew to enjoy her gift. She quietly approached the Captain and Gretchen. "The visit will be ending within the next hour Captain." Janeway nodded and leaving Seven with her mother moved to the front of the gathering.

Gretchen watched her daughter walk away and turned to Seven. "I think you are a very special woman, Seven of Nine. I am pleased at the bond I sense between you and my Kathryn." What she would have said further was interrupted by the clanging of a knife on a goblet.

"Friends and family," Kathryn said with her glassed raised. "Soon you will return home once again. Please know that as far as we are away from you, you are never far from our hearts. The universe is filled with miracles like the one that brought you to us for this day. I believe that the hard work of this crew will lead to another miracle soon that will bring us home to you. As you prepare to go do not say good bye but instead, see you soon." Kathryn moved back to her place beside her mother as her crew realized her toast indicated it was time to prepare for partings.

"Kathryn, you are doing a wonderful job here. Your father would be so proud of you. I worry though that you are too alone. I can see many members of your crew have paired off."

The younger Janeway smiled whimsically and without even realizing looked over at Seven before she answered. "I am the captain. I can not be with someone under my command and everyone is under my command."

Her mother smiled gently, "That's funny I have noticed one person that doesn't wear a Starfleet uniform. Maybe you should look again." And before anything else could be said the crew of voyager found themselves watching a beautiful sunset alone in the Delta Quadrant.

Three days later Captain Janeway gave the order to break orbit.

"Come," Captain Kathryn Janeway answered the chime at her ready room door. She was unaware of the tender smile that crossed her face as she watched her Astrometrics officer enter the room. "Hello, Seven. How may I help you?"

"Captain, I have come to apologize. I am very disturbed at the negative impact my recent deal with Q has had on crew morale." Seven looked at the floor waiting for Janeway's response.

Kathryn looked at Seven with concern. She indicated for Seven to follow her over to the couch and sit down. "What has given you that impression, Seven? I have seen the opposite."

Seven replied in a quiet voice "I have come from the mess hall. The Doctor was passing out the holo-vids that he had taken at the Christmas party. It was very unsettling. It must be a truly horrible memory. As each crewmember received their memento they began to cry. I did not realize what an awful thing I had done by reminding them of what they lost."

Janeway smiled gently and put her hand on Seven's shoulder. "Seven , I know this is hard to understand, but even with the tears, crew morale is better than it has ever been. While it is true we are missing our loved ones all over again, at least this time we had the chance to say goodbye. So many questions that were on our minds were answered. Maybe not always what we wanted to hear, but at least there was resolution. It was a wonderful gift and I assure you that there is not one person who would want to change it." Then she gave Seven's shoulder a squeeze and stood up. "Watch Seven, you will see people's tears change to laughter. Soon they will happily talk about all the things they did and shared with their guests."

Seven stood up. "Thank you, Captain. I hope you are correct."

"I am, Seven. Dismissed," Janeway shook her head as she sat back down. _And what did you learn, Katie? _Janeway thought back over her time with her mother and Admiral Paris. _Starfleet understands I am alone. Admiral Paris practically ordered me to find a partner. And mother seems to have taken quite a liking to Seven. It seems as though all my questions have been answered, so what am I waiting for. The only person left to ask is Seven herself. Would she accept me? Can I keep a relationship with her and my command separate?_

Kathryn closed her eyes and pictured Seven in her thoughts. She smiled as the possibilities came to mind. _The crew is looking at her in a whole new way since the gift. They know she is a generous caring person, not just a drone._ Then the captain frowned as she remembered thinking Seven was off for the weekend with a romantic partner.

_If I wait it could happen again and be real next time. _When the clock announced the end of her shift Captain Kathryn Janeway left her ready room with a sense of purpose.

Seven had to work to keep her breathing steady when her Captain entered Astrometrics. Though she had seen Janeway in civilian clothes at different times something about her casual, yet elegant attire made Seven feel warm all over. It took only a second for Seven to commit the vision of Janeway in tight black jeans and a bright blue silk shirt to her eidetic memory. "Captain, do you require my assistance?"

"Seven, when I am in civilian attire do you think you could call me Kathryn?"

"Yes, if you would prefer that, I will comply. How may I assist you …Kathryn?"

" If you don't have other plans this evening I wondered if you would like to share my holodeck time. I was thinking of a nice walk in the country and maybe a meal?"

"That sounds pleasant, Kathryn. Will anyone else be joining us?"

"No. I was thinking it might be nice to spend time alone together. Would you prefer we invite someone else?" Kathryn cringed internally as she waited for Seven's reply. _Oh god what will I do if she wants to bring a date on our date?_

Seven studied her friend intently. "Kathryn, are you changing the parameters of our relationship?"

Janeway gulped. _OK Katie this is it - last chance to bail out. _She straightened her shoulders and replied. "Only if you want me to, Seven. You are my friend and I enjoy the time we spend together. I will be pleased if you join me under any context, but I would like to consider it a…well a date, if you are interested."

Seven's smile lit up the lab. "What shall I wear on our date Capta - Kathryn? You look very attractive in your civilian attire and I would like to do the same."

Kathryn took a step closer to Seven gently rubbing her shoulder. "You always look lovely, Seven. Wear anything that you find comfortable." Janeway smiled shyly. "How does an hour sound, holodeck 2?"

"Acceptable Cap…Kathryn."

Exactly one hour latter Seven opened the doors of holodeck 2. It was Janeway's turn to keep her breathing in check as she greeted her date. "You look lovely Seven, I have never seen you in jeans before." Seven smiled relieved that her choice of attire was appropriate for the evening. She looked around at the scene she had entered. Both women stared at each other, neither entirely sure what should happen next. Janeway finally broke the silence. "Shall we walk? I am running a program based on the northeast region of the North American continent. I have always liked the rugged rocky beaches of Maine more then the smooth sandy places like Risa."

Seven studied the area and asked, "This is someplace that you go when you are on Earth?"

"Mmm," Janeway smiled, "not much of a place to swim unless you like COLD water. But the rock climbing is good and I know a little place where you could ski while looking over the ocean." She stopped and turned to Seven. "I would love to take you there some day. As a matter of fact when I think of home I frequently think of it in the context of showing it to you."

Seven did not know what to say to such a sentiment so she kept walking. The women walked in a companionable silence for a few minutes then Janeway spoke again.

"I need to know what you are thinking. How do you feel about this, about us?" Seven stopped and turned towards the Captain. She was shocked at the unsure expression that she saw.

"Kathryn, I never allowed myself to hope you would feel for me as I felt for you. Never permitted myself to imagine what it would be like to be on a date with you. I feel very unsure about this," Seven waved her hand around the beach. "But I feel like we were meant to be …an us."

Janeway smiled gently.

"Oh good," Kathryn replied as she reached up and caressed Seven's cheek. "I so much want there to be an us."

Seven felt the Captain's hand caressing her and smiled as she moved her face against it. Janeway moved in a little closer and put her other hand on Seven's shoulder. After another moment Janeway stretched her slender frame as tall as it would go up on her toes and then sighed in exasperation. "Seven," she said in a low tone not unlike a growl. "I would like to kiss you. Would you like that?"

Seven's smile broadened as she nodded shyly.

"Well, darling, you are going to have to bend down a bit, because I don't think I will be growing any taller in the next few minutes."

"Borg do not bend." Seven said as she lifted the smaller woman to her. Kathryn's chuckle was quickly silenced by the blonde's lips gently caressing hers. As their kiss deepened Kathryn knew that in spite of the long trip ahead of them, she was finally home.

**The End**


End file.
